


Hope ( A Force Bond Conversation)

by Reyloshipper1



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyloshipper1/pseuds/Reyloshipper1
Summary: It's a couple of weeks after the events of Crait. Kylo & Rey have been purposefully avoiding talking to each other but today they aren't as succesful. What follows is a conversation filled with regret and accusations but also hope..





	Hope ( A Force Bond Conversation)

It's a couple of weeks since the battle of Crait. Rey and Kylo have not been talking to each other, purposefully trying to avoid contact. Rey felt regret for leaving him behind and ashamed of herself. Kylo had been angry with Rey, not only for rejection his offer but also for leaving him alone again after a battle. 

She had done it before in the woods of Takodana where she had left after badly scarring him. He could forgive for that since they were enemies back then. He is not so sure they are enemies now, in fact he is pretty sure that he loved her. Seeing her get tortured by Snoke took all the restraint in his body not to respond. He had to wait for the moment where Snoke let his guard so he could strike. So he could save Rey..

Kylo and Rey had succeeded somehow in closing the Force Bond before they connected over the past few weeks but today wasn't one of those days... They are simply too late and before they both know it, they stare each other in the eyes. He is at the base and she is in her room in that piece of garbage of a ship, The Millenium Falcon. After a while of silence Kylo is the one to talk first. 

Kylo: 

'What do you want? LEAVE'.

Rey:    

'No.. I.. I owe you an explanation'.

Kylo is seething with anger.

Kylo: 

'You don't OWE me an explanation or anything. LEAVE. I had hoped this Force Bond crap would have been over with Snoke's death. '  
I am SICK of having to talk to you'.

Rey: 

'You don't mean that, Ben'.

Kylo: 

'I don't know anyone by that name. Be careful in using it, scavenger'. 

Rey is ready to give him hell for that comment and for the fact he called her a scavenger again. It infuriates her; that he belittles her like that. Yet she understands that she has been in the wrong and decides smoothing things over with him would be best. for now anyway..

Rey:   

'I didn't want to leave..'  
She wanted to say end her sentence with ' you' but she somehow swallows her words.

Rey: 

' I had to go, I had to escape. I heard them, Storm Troopers, coming our way.  You were out, I mean unconscious. How could I have explained Snoke's death to the Storm Troopers ? They would have killed me in seconds and The Resistance.. They needed help and you weren't doing any....'.

Kylo: 

'Of course... Of course you had to run back to the cowards you call your friends. But tell me Rey. When all of this is over and it will end SOON..  
The Resistance WILL fall and The First Order WILL RULE the galaxy. Tell me.. What will happen to you?'

Kylo: 

'Back to Jakku, then? To visit your parents in their paupers grave?'

Rey was already on the verge of crying but now tears are streaming down her face. Kylo realizes he made a mistake by bringing up her parents. He knows the topic hurts her feelings but he had wanted to hurt her. He wasn't over her rejection and every time he thinks about it he feels a pain in his heart he had never felt before. Kylo didn't know he had a heart left to be honest before he met Rey..

He quickly tries to apologize to her.

Kylo:  

'Rey.. I went too far.. I shouldn't have..'

Rey is in tears and incredibly angry at the same time. She interrupts him before he can finish his sentence.

Rey:    

'I checked up on you'. 

Kylo:  

'What?'

Rey: 

' After the light saber exploded and we got blasted away to opposite sides of the room. I eventually woke and saw you lying there. I checked to see if you were OK before I left'.

Kylo:   

'STOP LYING REY!'

As soon as Kylo utters those words a projection of what really happened plays in his mind. He sees her; as soon as she wakes up she walks over to him and checks to see if he had a pulse. 

He can sense that she is worried over him. Then.. and this is the part she has forgotten or has excluded to tell him, she gently strokes his hair and face before running away. Minutes later Storm Troopers enter the Throne Room..

Rey: 

'Now I wish I had left you to die right then and there. Or killed you myself!!'.

The Force Bond closes and Kylo wants to kick himself for his idiotic remark. He ignites his light saber and proceeds to destroy consoles and all sorts of other panels before he comes to his senses.  And then he has a realization.

Wait a minute..

Why would she check up on him if she didn't care for him?  
Could she possibly feel the same about him yet be in denial of her feelings? 

He knows she doesn't mean what she said about wanting to kill him. Just like Kylo said to hate their Force Bond convos, her statement is also based on a lie. A blatant lie in his case.

Kylo had craved contact with Rey and he had hated not talking to her the last couple of weeks. He hates to admit it but he had her missed her; yes even the arguing and name calling he had missed.

The more he thinks about their relationship though;  the more confused he feels and at point his head feels like exploding

Eventually he focuses on a unfamiliar feeling. He can not describe it because it's one he hasn't experienced before.

It is ... hope? Hope that someday Rey will join him and stand by his side, like he had foreseen.

He decides that with all the power and the determination in him, that the next time they see each other, he will make things up to her. 

It's a promise Kylo is willing to keep for the rest of his life, if needed.

THE END


End file.
